


Friday the 13th

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [13]
Category: Original Work, Song Parodies - Fandom
Genre: my favorite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A quick song parody to "My Favorite Things" in honor of Friday the 13th.





	Friday the 13th

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 13

Black cats, and ladders, bad luck paranoia  
Plus paraskevidekatriaphobia  
Shattering mirrors lead to Halloween  
This is the joy of the Friday Thirteen!

 

When umbrellas open  
When the glass breaks  
Bring out ghosts unseen  
I wear all my black and I practice my screams  
For this is Friday Thirteen!


End file.
